This invention relates to a suspension rear axle assembly for a motor vehicle. Rear axle assemblies having a flexible axle whose suspension is provided by torsion bars or helical springs are already known. The drawback of the torsion bars results from the necessity of providing corresponding anchorages in the body, which must bear not only the weight of the vehicle, but also the resultant torque moments due to the torsion bars. This requires local reinforcements of the body which increases the cost and the weight of the assembly.
The use of helical springs also requires the use of reinforcements at the level of the supports of the springs, either by a floor locally secured by side rails, or by enlarged wheel housings dimensioned as a result, with the same drawbacks of increased cost and weight. Moreover, the enlarged wheel housings reduce the size of the trunk.